


Закрой глаза и думай об Англии

by leoriel



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив пытается воспитать из Тони приличного человека</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закрой глаза и думай об Англии

– Дверь.  
– Что-то с дверным механизмом? – уточнил Тони. – Сейчас скажу Джарвису – к вечеру будет как новенький.  
– Нет, Тони. Дверь. Ты обещал постараться быть более...  
– Вежливым, галантным, милым, обаятельным, обходительным, чертовски сексуальным и привлекательным, хм, кажется, не тот список. Стив, я все помню! Я даже поставил напоминание на телефоне.  
– Тони, это прием у Королевы Англии.  
– Ты говоришь так, как будто в этом есть что-то особенное.  
Стив закатил глаза.  
– Тони, мы не просто идем на прием, а представляем там нашу страну, нашу команду, цвет...  
– Супергеройства. Расслабься, Стив – все будет в порядке, я был на Королевской Свадьбе. В выпуске Таймс мне отвели столько же места, сколько скандальным шляпкам принцесс и малютке Грейс. Я знаю, как вести себя в обществе.  
– Возможно, ты знаешь, как... привлечь внимание, – помедлил Стив, пытаясь понять, как бы незаметно убрать руку Тони со своего плеча, пока она не скользнула ниже, – но твои представления о приличиях нуждаются в корректировке.  
«Вместе с представлениями о личном пространстве», – собирался добавить Стив, но решил, что нужно действовать постепенно. Может быть, Тони действительно не понимает, что если он стоит так близко к товарищу по команде, то это... эм, смущает. Стив много лет провел рядом с Баки, который имел о личном пространстве еще более туманные представления и, тем не менее, был его другом. Стив служил в армии. Это никак не влияло на тот факт, что самые простые жесты в исполнении Тони казались несколько... двусмысленными. То есть вели явно не к тем мыслям, на которые Тони рассчитывал. Или именно к тем мыслям, на которые рассчитывал Тони, но тогда бы он давно стал самым хитроумным суперзлодеем в истории, захватил мир, представлял бы серьезную угрозу национальной безопасности и...  
Стив потряс головой – Тони пытался в очередной раз что-то ему доказать, но он не слушал.  
– ... и это было только чертова дверь! Если я один раз не открыл чертову дверь, это не значит... Стив, я всегда открываю дверь перед Пеппер. И Кэрол. И один раз открыл ее перед Вандой, когда ее стремительного братца не было рядом. Ты помнишь, что ни к чему хорошему это не привело.  
– Тони, если ты решаешь следовать какому-то правилу, то нужно следовать ему до конца, а не когда хочется или потому что у нее красивые ноги.  
– У тебя отличные ноги, Стив! Можно я буду открывать перед тобой дверь? Или, если ты так против дискриминации, то перед Клинтом, Питером, Роуди, Виктором фон Думом, Шерон Картер, черт, я могу открывать ее даже перед агентом Коулсоном, только не проси меня... Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты пристаешь со всем этим ко мне, а не к Халку или Тору – вот кому не помешает пара уроков светских манер.  
– Халк не идет на прием, а Тор…  
– Думаешь, старушку хватит инфаркт? – перебил Тони.  
– На прием идет Брюс. А Тор – иностранец и член другой королевской семьи. И называть Королеву Англии старушкой невежливо.  
– То есть пока он не уронит молот или не объявится его психованный братец, никто ничего не заметит? Кстати, она Королева Соединенного Королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии, и, конечно, нельзя забывать про Нормандские острова, а так же остров...  
Иногда Стив подозревал, что главным талантом Тони – помимо умения так переместить руку с плеча на его талию, чтобы со стороны это напоминало дружеское похлопывание по спине, чуть ниже спины по факту, а Стив очень надеялся, что никто не станет присматриваться ближе – было менять тему разговора.  
– Тони.  
– Дверь. Я все помню. Мы говорили о дверях. Я всего лишь не открыл какую-то дверь, а ты уже считаешь меня чертовски неправым. Я очень сожалею! Даже представить себе не могу, что на меня нашло. Смотри, вот это дверь моего гаража, по-моему, просто отличная дверь – столько всего интересного, давай откроем ее?  
– Ты был не прав, – повторил снова потерявший нить разговора Стив, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
– Чудовищно, дико, неприлично, непотребно, ммм, не прав! – горячо согласился Тони и тут же добавил: – Но мы непременно, невероятно, немедленно должны поговорить об этом, Стив! В моей мастерской. Представить себе не могу, что мы так быстро до нее добрались, привет-Пеппер-конечно-я-просмотрю-эту-папку-до-совещания-пока-Пеппер-спасибо-что-позвонила.  
– Тони, ты не понимаешь, это очень... серьезно.  
– Очень, – кивнул Тони. – От этого многое зависит. Поэтому я отключил все внешние коммуникации, в ближайшие полчаса никто нас не побеспокоит. И мы с тобой сможем самым внимательнейшим образом все обсудить. Попробовать, рассмотреть со всех сторон, найти компромиссы, о, я уверен, что мы уже почти...  
– Пришли к консенсусу.  
– Именно – к консенсусу! Звучит интригующе. Если ты так хочешь, то и это мы тоже обязательно, непременно... попробуем. О Стив, никогда не подозревал, что консенсус такая отличная штука. Продолжай, мне кажется, что уже я осознаю всю... глубину своей неправоты.  
– Дверь... Тони... тебе все же, – Стив взял себя в руки и продолжил начатое, – стоило открыть эту-чертову-дверь.  
– Дверь, Стив, зачем тебе дверь, когда тут есть такой замечательный, волшебный... удобный диван, какой бы гений тут его не поставил? Неужели это был я? Или Джарвис? Или тогда мы еще встречались с Пеппер? Не важно, не думай про дверь. Забудь про дверь – давай вернемся к консенсусу. Старый добрый консенсус, кто бы мог подумать, что... Хорошо, я был не прав, очень, очень, очень, да-да-да, очень не прав, но, черт возьми, это же была Наташа, она бы сломала мне руку, стоило только попробовать... Стив, где ты этому научился?


End file.
